


Ash to Ash

by Khriskin



Category: Original Work, Original Work: Baron'verse
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically werewolves aren’t immortal, we’re just very very hard to kill.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The Baron’verse is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy ‘verse where becoming a werewolf has more to do with changing your last name than who bit who. Centuries ago a dying witch cursed an evil Baron and his seven sons… but the curse didn’t go quite as planned. Generations later the Baron’s descendants –by blood or adoptive oath– roam an increasingly urban world</p><p>http://www.martha.net/online-novels/baronverse/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash to Ash

Technically werewolves aren’t immortal, we’re just very _very_ hard to kill.

But the rest of the world doesn’t know that– to them we’re immortal, untouchable. The legends of the Baron and his children are real world nightmares that our neighbors live with every day. For once there really _is_ a monster in the woods.

If they knew what we were they wouldn’t be trying to kill us.

But they don’t.

They’ve locked us in the house, barred the doors and windows, and piled the torchwood knee-deep around the walls. We won’t die, the fire won’t burn long enough or hot enough, but it’ll be enough to bring the roof down and smother us with smoke. A pyre and cairn in one, once lit they’ll only watch long enough to make sure we couldn’t have survived.

Because they’ve picked the wrong fairy tale– witches burn and werewolves don’t.


End file.
